


every last shred of sun

by halfwheeze



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, In the Moment Kisses, Nicknames, Pet Names, Spur of the Moment Kisses, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, vampire nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Erica is flirting with some guy again. Sarah shouldn’t be surprised, but it still burns in her throat when she looks over there and she sees that and everything feels bad. Sarah isn’t the jealous type.Except, maybe she is.
Relationships: Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Kudos: 40





	every last shred of sun

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr!

Erica is flirting with some guy again. Sarah shouldn’t be surprised, but it still burns in her throat when she looks over there and she sees _that _and everything feels bad. Sarah isn’t the jealous type. Erica is… she’s flirting to eat. This is her way of guaranteeing her next meal, even if Sarah doesn’t want to see it. And, it’s not like Sarah has any right to be jealous anyway. Erica isn’t her _girlfriend _or anything - just her lifelong best friend who will be her friend for quite a while more if they’re gonna keep taking lifelong seriously. Sarah has no reason to be jealous. No right. Erica is her own person, and it doesn’t matter if it hurts low in Sarah’s chest to see her like this, because Sarah has no right. 

“Hey, moonshine, why’s the long face?” Erica asks when she mosies back over to where Sarah is watching her from, obviously pleased with herself. Erica used to call her _sunshine _before the whole vampire thing, so moonshine seems to be her best attempt at reconciling who they are now with who they used to be. 

“Nothin, Eri,” Sarah says, pulling her face into a false smile. Erica rolls her eyes. 

“Wouldn’t even have to be one of us to catch that lie,” Erica admonishes, leaning against the locker next to Sarah’s. Sarah sighs, looking at her lack of reflection in the mirror locker she still hasn’t bothered to take down just to avoid making eye contact. Before vampirism, this is where Erica would try to make her laugh, make a halfhearted, ill advised attempt to pick Sarah up and only get one of her feet off of the ground just so that they’d both dissolve into giggles, but she doesn’t do that anymore. She could throw Sarah across the hall now with no effort, but she doesn’t even try to pick Sarah up anymore. It kinda makes her sad. 

“It’s really nothing,” Sarah repeats, putting more joy onto her face. It’s easier to smile when Erica is right here rather than over there, but Sarah isn’t going to think about that, because it’ll be difficult again. No need to make thing’s worse for herself. She nearly sighs in relief when the bell rings, signalling the need to rush to class. “Well, I’ll see you after-” 

Sarah is cut off by a sudden change in location, Erica’s hands wrapped around her upper arms as they stand in the woods somewhere. It still smells like Whitechapel, but Sarah doesn’t really know where they are. 

“I guess I’ll see you right now. Why are we skipping class?” Sarah asks, surrendering to her fate. Erica gets pretty passionate about these things when she thinks Sarah’s hiding from her (which she is, but that’s not important), so they’re gonna have to talk _something _out if Sarah ever wants to leave. 

“You’re hiding things from me. I don’t like it,” Erica says, borderline petulant. Sarah holds herself from rolling her eyes, but only just barely, and she knows that Erica knows from the way her nose wrinkles. Sarah grinds her teeth for a second before opening her mouth, but Erica cuts her off again. “Don’t do that! You always do that before you lie.” 

She didn’t know she had a tell, but okay. 

“Seeing you flirt with all those guys so that you can…” Sarah trails off, but Erica knows where she’s going. The other vampire scowls, the sympathy and curiosity leaving her face to make room for bitterness and defensiveness. Sarah holds in her sigh. 

“That’s what you’re pissed at me about? Needing to fucking eat? God, Sarah, I know you think I’m a monster for taking blood from people, but it’s not like I’m swimming in other options. I guess I thought that if anyone wasn’t going to be pissed at me for that, it would be _you,” _Erica says the last word like it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, and she looks like she’s about to cry. Sarah has never wanted to make Erica cry, has never wanted to even make Erica _sad, _and the idea is making her feel sick. 

“That’s not - I’m not pissed at you!” Sarah attempts to clarify, but Erica snorts derisively. 

“Not pissed at me, my ass, Fox. If you’re not pissed at me then-” 

She doesn’t know what comes over her, but Sarah Fox is kissing Erica Jones and oh, Jesus, oh, fuck, she did not ask for permission first. She just… she doesn’t want Eri to think she’s mad. She doesn’t want Eri to hate her. She doesn’t want… she wants. She wants Eri to know she’s not mad. She wants Eri to know that they’re okay. She wants Eri to know that she loves her. 

“Oh,” Erica says when Sarah pulls away, looking beautifully flustered in a way that Sarah has rarely, if ever, been able to witness first hand. Sarah tries to be a little less in love with her for a moment, removing her hands from Erica’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, Eri. I’m… I’m not mad at you for needing blood. I… I’m jealous, I guess. I know I don’t have any right, and I’m sorry, and I shouldn’t have kissed you, but-” Sarah is the one cut off this time, an uncoordinated, clumsy kiss claiming her mouth. Erica holds her face with both hands, cupping her jaw like she’s something precious, and Sarah feels like she’s going to crack apart. For all of her vampiric strength, for all of the ways that she is not even remotely human, she feels awfully fragile within the cage of Erica’s body, and she would not want it any other way. 

“Boys don’t matter. Just you,” Erica tells her between kisses, short ones and long ones keeping Sarah’s lips in a constant state of half-healing bruises, even with the healing that she knows has to be helping. Sarah is just as desperate, her fingers digging into Erica’s hips before she remembers what time of day it is, what day it is, where they’re supposed to be. She pulls away, reluctant but resolute, and smiles up at Erica. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be in class?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me MBAV prompts @ethanmorgcn on tumblr!
> 
> Comment or ask on Tumblr for the MBAV server on Discord!


End file.
